sound_effects_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge and sounds similar to Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201. Info * First recorded: Between late 1980s and 1990 * Creator: N/A * Owner: The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: Between early and mid 1990s * First heard: Any piece of media from early to mid 1990s * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Screams 2; Woman, Single Scream, Close Perspective. More Terrified And Piercing Than FX 35. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel (Typically used for cats screaming in fright at Big Dog's bark.) * Age of Empires Toons (Heard once in "Invasive Species".) * Albie (Heard once in "The Collectors Came Knocking".) * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Origins (part two)".) * American Dad! (Heard once in "Ricky Spanish".) * The Angry Beavers * Arthur (Heard once in "The Fright Stuff"; D.W. also makes a scream nearly identical to this once in the beginning of "The Last of Mary Moo Cow" following the prologue.) * Austin & Ally * Ben 10 * The Big Knights (Heard once in "Alchemy" along with Scream 1.) * Camp Lazlo * Cartoon Sushi (Heard once in the Halloween intro.) * CatDog * Chowder * Clarence (Heard once in "Motel".) * Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in "The Quilt Club".) * Crashbox * Cyanide And Happiness (Heard once in "Now That's What I Call Spooky".) * Deadly Art (Heard once in the main/end theme.) * Destroyed in Seconds * Dexter (Heard 3 times in "Hello, Dexter Morgan".) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Decode of Honor" and "Don't Be a Hero".) - (Dexter Screams Only) * Disney's House of Mouse * D.N. Ace (Heard one in "Baby Snakes are a Pain) (Young Huxley Screams only) * Double Dare (2018 TV Series) (Heard in a shorter than normal version whenever smoke comes out of Mt. St. Double Dare.) * Duck Dodgers (Heard once in a low pitch in "Shiver Me Dodgers".) - (Giant Space Monkey Scream Only) * Dude, That's My Ghost! (Heard once in "Cuckoo's Nest" and "The Uninvited" - used along with Screams 1 and 7.) * The Fairly OddParents * The Forgotten Toys (Heard in "Not Fair" - used along with Scream 1.) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * From Darkness * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in a low pitch in "The Perfect Match".) * Goosebumps (Heard in "Cry of the Cat".) * Gravity Falls * Grojband * Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids * Hey Arnold! * How I Met Your Mother (Heard once in "The Burning Beekeeper".) * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * iCarly (Heard once in "iWant More Viewers" a low pitch.) * John Callahan's Quads (Heard once in "Maimed Manor".) * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Home Alone".) * Jonas * Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2016 (Heard In the Israeli Postcard) * Kappa Mikey (Heard once in "The Fugi-Kid".) * Life with Louie (Heard once in "The Fourth Thursday in November".) (high pitched) * The Loud House * MAD * Mickey Mouse * Mighty Magiswords * Modern Family * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mr Unluck * Mary Shelley's Frankenhole * The Muppets * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Naturally, Sadie * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Scaredy Cat".) (Jack Scream Only) * Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in "Soda".) * Pickle and Peanut * Poochini * Portal * The Powerpuff Girls * Power Rangers * The Proud Family * Quack Pack (Heard once in "Nosy Neighbors".) * Regular Show * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard once in "Svën Höek" and "The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen" - used along with Scream 1.) * Rex the Runt (Heard once in "Johnny Saveloy's Undoing".) - (Wendy Scream Only) * Rick and Morty * Robot Chicken * Rocket Monkeys * Rocko's Modern Life * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (Heard once in "Sabrina Through the Looking Glass".) (Heard when Sabrina screams towards the beginning of the episode.) * Secrets of the Cryptkeeper's Haunted House * Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in "Little Sheep of Horrors".) * The Simpsons (Heard once in "Natural Born Kissers".) * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Denture Adventure".) * Sofia the First * Skatoony (Heard in every episode.) * Skunk Fu! * South Park * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard shortly in "The Secret Box"--probably admist "racket"--and once in a +1 higher pitch on "Ditchin" as SpongeBob pulls his bottom eyelids stuttering and saying "Criminal?!".) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once at the end of "Halloween" where the echoes repeatedly a few times and fade out; once at the beginning of "Fish Water" where the Ferris wheel falls over quickly; once in "Inner Beauty of a Cactus" and "TV Knight 3".) * Time Squad (Heard only in "Eli Whitney's Flesh-Eating Mistake".) * Timon & Pumbaa * The Tom and Jerry Show * Total Drama Series * Total DramaRama * Totally Spies! * T.U.F.F. Puppy (Heard twice in "Soar Loser".) - (Dudley screams only) * Unikitty (Heard once in "Unfairgrounds Part 1".) * VeggieTales in the House * Wayside * Whacked Out Sports * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * World's Best (Heard once in "Wild Swarms".) * World's Most Amazing Videos (Used along with Male Scream 2 in 1 episode.) * Zig and Sharko Movies * The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) * The Ant Bully (2006) (Lucas Nickle Screams Only) * Beavis & Butthead Do America (1996) (Heard once at the beginning right after the 1996 MTV Productions logo.) * Black Sheep (1996) * The Cabin in the Woods (2012) * Corpse Bride (2005) * Cry Baby Lane (2000) * The Day After Tomorrow (2004) * Death Train (2003) * Dino Time (2012) * The Doors (1991) * Epic (2013) * Finding Nemo (2003) (Heard once in a high pitch after Marlin the clownfish shooing and hitting a tiny jellyfish.) * Fist Fight (2017) * The Golden Compass (2007) * Green Lantern (2011) (Heard twice.) * Hillsborough (1996) * Home on the Range (2004) * Ice Age (2002) (Manny Sid Diego screams only. Scrat screams walking only.) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) (Sid screams only.) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) (Heard once in a deleted scene.) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) (Phil screams only.) * Mean Girls (2004) * Meet the Spartans (2008) * Mickey Blue Eyes (1999) * Mighty Joe Young (1998) * Moana (2016) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) (Heard on a TV that a "simulated" kid is watching, bored. Also heard in a deleted scene.) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) * Mulan (1998) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (2000) * Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) (Heard once in a low pitch.) (Jack Scream Only) * Orphan (2009) (Heard once when the classmate gets pushed off the slide by Esther.) * Osmosis Jones (2001) (Heard once in a double high pitch, as an ensemble plays "Nearer my God to Thee" before cutting to the next shot.) * The Pink Panther 2 (2009) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) (Miguel Scream Only) * Robots (2005) (Rodney Scream Only) * San Andreas (2015) (Heard in a low volume.) * Savages (2012) * Scary Movie 2 (2001) * Shark Tale (2004) (Fish with Balloon Scream Only) * Son of the Mask (2005) * Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Toy Story 2 (1999) (A scream very similar to this is used for a girl frightened by Slinky Dog barking.) * Turbo (2013) * Whatever It Takes (2000) Shorts * Disney Fairies * New Years' Mishaps (Heard once in "At The Movie Set".) * The Pig Who Cried Werewolf (2011) Commercials New Zealand: * Rainbows End - Fun on Demand (2014) UK: * Ford Focus ST (2005) * Lynx - Trials (2002) (Heard when "1985" is mentioned.) USA: * Cartoon Network: 2 Stupid Dogs Commercial * Jameson - Iron Horse (2013) * Kellogg's Rice Krispies Squares - B Movie (2008) * Kings Dominion Commercials (2015) * Macy's - Justin Bieber Commercial (2011) * Sour Patch Kids - Halloween (2015) * Spyro: Year of the Dragon Commercial (2000) Philippines: * Baygon (2007) Logos UK: * Njutafilms (Logos) * Virgin Cinemas - Opening Narration (1996) (Logos) Video Games PC: * Canis Canem Edit (2006) * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony * Goat Simulator: PAYDAY * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) * Grand Theft Auto - Vice City (2002) * Grand Theft Auto - Vice City Stories (2006) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) (Video Game) (Scrat screams only.) * Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) * Payday 2 * SimCity 3000 Unlimited PlayStation: * Canis Canem Edit (2006) * The Getaway: Black Monday (2004) (Heard once in the mission "Underground Activity".) * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) * Grand Theft Auto - Vice City (2002) * Grand Theft Auto - Vice City Stories (2006) * PaRappa the Rapper 2 (2001) * Gregory Horror Show (video game) (2003) PlayStation 2: * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) (Video Game) (Scrat screams only.) PlayStation 3: * Assassin's Creed: Revelations * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) (Video Game) (Scrat screams only.) * Payday 2 PlayStation 4: * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony * Kingdom Hearts 3 * Payday 2 PlayStation Vita: * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Xbox: * Canis Canem Edit (2006) * Chase: Hollywood Stunt Driver * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) * Grand Theft Auto - Vice City Stories (2006) Xbox 360: * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) (Video Game) (Scrat screams only.) * Payday 2 Xbox One: * Payday 2 Arcade: * KEYBOARDMANIA 2ndMIX (Heard in "Wedding March of Tragedy" via "AKUMAJOU DRACULA MEDLEY".) * Moto Frenzy (Used along with Scream 1.) Wii: * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) (Video Game) (Scrat screams only.) * Mario Strikers Charged (Heard once when a character screams during one of Petey Piranha's losing animations.) * Punch-Out!! * Silent Hill: Shattered Memories * Thrillville - Off The Rails (2007) 3DS: * WarioWare Gold Nintendo Switch: * Payday 2 Theme Parks * World of Color (Heard in the "Villainous" show.) Promos USA: * CBS - S.W.A.T. - Source (2018) * Cartoon Network - Dr. Seuss Festival (1995) (Promos) * Fox Sports - Oklahoma vs. Oklahoma State (2017) * Kids WB: The Powerpuff Girls (1999) (Heard from a female citizen, immediately following "The City of Townsville!" Probably rooted from the episode in which the shot appears.) * NBC: Taken - His Skills Are Particular (2017) * Nickelodeon: Brand New Chalkzone - The Wiggies (2002) UK: * Disney Channel UK - Disney Channel App (2016) (Promo) Music * Diabarha - AI (2013) * Leon Lai - Beg for Your Kiss Under the Moon (1995) * Ludacris ft. Nicki Minaj - My Chick Bad (2010) * RuPaul's Drag Race - Glamazonian Airways, Pt. 1 (2014) Music Videos * E-Type - Here I Go Again (1998) * Toy-Box - The Sailor Song (1999) Radio Spots * A California Radio Spot (2018) * Unknown KEYE-TV Spot (2007) Bumpers * Cartoon Network: The Addams Family (1996, NEXT) * Cartoon Network: Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre (1995-1997) * Cartoon Network: 2 Stupid Dogs (1995) * Nickelodeon - Foul Facts - Stinky Feet (1990's-2000's) * Nickelodeon - Foul Facts - Warts (1990's-2000's) Trailers * Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid (2004) (Trailers) * Doug's 1st Movie (1999) (Trailers) (Heard shortly, also known as "Doug: The Movie", in the 1998 Walt Disney Home Video VHS releases.) * The Hitman's Bodyguard (2017) (Trailers) (Heard right before the Summit Entertainment logo.) * Planet 51 (2009) (Trailers) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) (Trailers) (Heard from Miguel screaming.) * Stay Tuned (1992) (Trailers) * The Swan Princess III: The Mystery Of The Enchanted Treasure (1998) (Trailers) * Thrillville - Off The Rails Trailer (2007) * Vampires Suck (2010) (Trailers) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) (Trailers) TV Spots * The Ant Bully (2006) (TV Spots) (Lucas Nickle Screams Only) * The Good Son (1993) (TV Spots) Station IDs * Cartoon Network - 2 Stupid Dogs (I Beat Up the Cat) ID (1993-1997) YouTube Videos * CCTV Studios Videos * CookieSwirlC Series (Heard in "Shopkins Halloween Campfire Story Moldy Monster Small Mart Limited Edition Camping".) * ericmovie (Bloxrox Cleech) * Felix Pavlovix (Heard in Ny video kommer snart(TOMELILLA), Vlogg åker pulka(CRINGE VARNING and Vlogg|Westkust) * Jedidiah's Scream-o-Vision (UPDATED APRIL 2017) (Jedidiah Cudby) * My Little Pony Meets Series (Heard once in "Tsum Tsum Meets My Little Pony".), (Sweetie Belle scream only) * Peppa Pig YTPs (Heard in "Peppa Pig Has A Malfunctioning Misadventure with a Duck".) * SMG4 Videos * Star Wars Battlefront Random Moments #18 * YouTube Poop: Pato Rides the Slide of Immense Arse Buggery School Videos * Animal Life in Action (Heard whenever "Fact for Impact" segments begin.) Audio * McDougal Littell - World History: Ancient Civilizations (Audiobook) (Heard in Saraswati Earthquake - the protagonist hears a female screaming like this during the earthquake.) Anime * Ape Escape (anime) * Chibi Maruko-chan Specials * Doraemon * Gregory Horror Show * Gurren Lagann (Heard in one episode only.) * Medabots * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Ranma ½ * Rosario + Vampire Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601/Image Gallery Audio Samples